


A Walk in the Woods

by ArtConundrum (SpaceTimeConundrum)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cabins, Digital Art, Fan Comics, M/M, Pre-Slash, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTimeConundrum/pseuds/ArtConundrum
Summary: One finds the strangest things in the woods...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 34
Kudos: 69
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!





	A Walk in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OriginalCeenote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalCeenote/gifts).



> Winterhawk Wonderland gift for OriginalCeenote, who requested Bucky finding werewolf!Clint near his cabin and nursing him back to health. This is more of a werewolf meet-cute than anything properly slashy, simply because I honestly didn't have enough time to draw the dozen or so more pages it would've taken make these two properly get their romance on, but I hope this sorta manages to scratch that itch anyway. :)
> 
> Happy Howlidays!


End file.
